Stardust
by cherylwoo
Summary: A crossover with the movie 'Stardust' whereby the Hetalia characters are placed in the characters' positions. What happens when Arthur comes across a fallen star in the middle of a magical kingdom? England/China, Denmark/Belgium
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is my epic Stardust crossover. I haven't read the book, but I've watched the movie, and I love it to pieces. I know it has been done in the Hetalia fandom using the US/UK pairing, but I've also been wanting to do a crossover like that. I asked around the Internet, and apparently, it does not constitute as plagiarism if I use different characters and different circumstances as long as I don't copy the person's work word for word. I may be wrong, though, so if I am, let me know and I'll take down the fic! The first part of the fic is more or less the same as the movie, but I tweaked the middle part to my liking ;) Anyway, this is unbeta-ed, as usual, but I would like some constructive criticism. Stardust belongs to Neil Gailman, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya; I am just playing with their characters and realities.

Character names you may not be familiar with: Tim = Netherlands, Bella = Belgium, Irina = Ukraine, Sesel = Seychelles, Mirelle = Monaco

* * *

In a countryside village called Wall, there was a wall that was bordering an unknown place. It looked like an empty field from the village called Wall, but Mathias somehow knew that behind the wall lay something else. Something extraordinary.

Mathias wrote to the Royal Academy of Science in London, asking them if somehow the wall that bordered his village hid something extraordinary. The scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind, but he wrote a reply politely explaining that the query was nonsense and such things didn't exist, and posted his reply to Matthias.

His enthusiasm not to be dulled by such a reply, Mathias set off as he regularly did to the wall that was guarded by an old guard, who looked to be in his eighties. "You again, Mathias?" asked the guard exasperatedly.

Mathias nodded eagerly. "Will you please let me through? I promise I won't be long."

"I'm in charge of guarding the portal to another world. And you're asking me to just let you through?" the guard asked incredulously.

"Yes. Let's be honest, it's a field," Mathias replied. "Look," he said, pointing towards the empty field. "Do you see another world out there? No. You see a field. Do you see anything non-human? No. Because it's a field!"

However, Mathias didn't know that the wall's been there for hundreds of years, and the guard had been guarding the wall 24 hours a day for hundreds of years as well.

"I've been guarding this wall forever, young man," the guard replied. "And no is no! One more word, and I'll have you up in the village council!"

Mathias hung his head rather dejectedly. "I suppose that sounds somewhat final."

The guard nodded.

"I guess I'd better just go home." Mathias turned around and started to leave.

"That's right. Night, Mathias, and give my regards to your father," the guard said, patting Mathias' back as he walked with him away from the wall.

However, suddenly, Mathias turned around and sprinted towards the gap in the wall.

"Stop!" the guard cried.

But Mathias had already crossed the wall and was running excitedly into the field. He couldn't believe his luck!

Mathias ran through the field, for a moment believing it was merely a field, until he reached a market. So there was something within the wall!

Mathias entered the market, and was fascinated by the things they sold. They seemed so… magical. There was a jar of eyeballs that scrutinised him no matter where he walked. One vendor was selling a couple of tiny elephants in a cage. The people at the market also seemed like they weren't from where Mathias came from.

Mathias looked around, and he caught sight of a beautiful young lady sitting forlornly behind a caravan that was managed by an ugly old woman. The old woman eyed Mathias disdainfully.

"I'm off to the Dancing Horse for a pint," the old woman announced. "Get over here and tend to this stall," she ordered the young lady.

The young lady made her way to the stall. She caught sight of Mathias and smirked. "See anything you like?" she asked him.

At first, Mathias was surprised she was talking to him. To be sure, he glanced behind him to check if there was anyone else behind him. When he found no one, he turned back to the young lady and smiled. "I sure do."

She smiled back and waited for him to continue.

"Oh!" Mathias exclaimed, realising that she wanted him to buy something. "These ones," he pointed at a blue glass flower on display. "How much are they?"

The young lady looked thoughtful. "They might be the colour of your hair. Or they might be all of your memories," she replied, shrugging. "I can check if you like."

Mathias was stunned by the price. So these people didn't deal with conventional money?

"Anyway, you shouldn't buy the bluebells. Buy this one instead," the young lady said, taking a white glass flower on display and handing it to Mathias. "It's a snowdrop. It'II bring you luck," she told Mathias.

Mathias eyed the item with interest. "And what does that cost?"

The young lady smiled softly at him. "That one costs a kiss."

Mathias stared at the girl. She placed the flower into the pocket of his shirt and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

When they parted, the young lady looked around sneakily. "Is she gone?"

Mathias looked around. She must be referring to the nasty old lady. He didn't see any sign of her and nodded his head.

"Follow me," the young lady said, her eyes filled with mirth, as she led Matthias into the caravan.

As she made her way into the caravan, Mathias caught sight of a chain looped around her ankle. He thought it strange, but decided not to say anything about it.

However, the young lady noticed Mathias staring at the chain on her ankle. She caressed his cheek. "I'm a princess, tricked into being a witch's slave. Will you liberate me?"

Mathias nodded and took out a knife from his pocket. He sliced through the chain, but it magically re-joined itself.

"It's an enchanted chain. I'II only be free when she dies," the young woman told Mathias softly. "Sorry."

Mathias shrugged. "Well, if I can't liberate you, what do you want of me?"

The young woman smiled seductively at Mathias and led him into the caravan.

* * *

Mathias returned home to his village that night, feeling satisfied that he had discovered what lay behind the wall. He hoped that his adventure would soon be forgotten – by the guard and by the young lady.

However, nine months later, Mathias received an unexpected souvenir…

Mathias was awoken at midnight by an incessant knocking on his door. He blearily got up to answer it.

There stood the guard of the wall. "This was left at the wall for you. It says here his name is Arthur," the guard said, handing Mathias a basket with a baby inside and a note.


	2. Chapter 2

Eighteen years passed, and the baby Arthur grew up into a fine young man. He knew nothing about his unconventional heritage, as his father chose not to tell him. Nevertheless, Mathias was waiting for the right moment to tell his son how he was conceived.

Arthur grabbed a bunch of flowers from the table and ran out. He didn't want to be late for work, but he had to see Elizaveta before he went to work.

Arthur reached a rather lavish mansion. He had memorised the location of Elizaveta's room. He threw a small stone at her window.

Moments later, a young woman with chestnut-brown hair looked out. "Roderich?" she asked excitedly.

"No," Arthur replied, blushing. "It's Arthur."

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed. "Did I leave something at the shop?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. "I just thought that I could bring…"

He was interrupted by an obnoxious voice. "Arthur, Arthur… shop boy by day, peeping Tom when he's off work. Is there no end to your charms?"

Arthur whipped his head around and glared at the owner of that voice.

"Roderich, there's no need to be like that," Elizaveta admonished playfully. "Be nice to the poor boy."

"You were always useless at fighting in school, Arthur," Roderich delivered a punch to Arthur's face, sending him to the ground. "In fact, I'm having trouble remembering if there was anything you were good at."

"Roderich, that's enough," Elizaveta scolded Roderich, who shrugged and walked away. Not before blowing a kiss to Elizaveta.

"Are you alright?" called Elizaveta to Arthur.

Groaning, Arthur got to his feet. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

"Hello, Arthur."

Arthur looked up from the potatoes he was packing for a customer. "Elizaveta!" he gasped.

Elizaveta smiled at Arthur. "Pound of sugar, please." She blatantly ignored the customer that Arthur had been serving.

"Um, okay," Arthur replied leaving the potatoes he had been packing so that he could get Elizaveta's sugar.

"Also, a bag of flour and a dozen eggs," Elizaveta said sweetly.

Arthur made his way to get the items for Elizaveta.

"Oh, look, I'm sorry about this morning. Roderich was really rude," Elizaveta told Arthur softly.

Arthur nodded as he packed the last of Elizaveta's items. "May I see you tonight then?" he asked eagerly.

"No," Elizaveta replied. "But you may walk me home."

"Now?"

Elizaveta nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I can," Arthur replied as he gathered her stuff in his hands. He ignored the disbelieving look his boss shot him.

* * *

"Father," Arthur stood in front of the mirror, rehearsing how he was going to break the news to his father. "I lost my job."

Not good enough. He didn't sound repentant enough.

"Father," Arthur began again. "I lost my job. I'm sorry." That sounded a bit better.

"Father," Arthur repeated.

"You lost your job," came the voice of Arthur's father.

Arthur turned around, embarrassed. "Father, I'm sorry… I..."

Mathias signalled for his son to sit down. He then took a seat opposite his son.

"Maybe Mr. Beilschmidt was right, maybe I am kidding myself," Arthur lamented. "Maybe I'm not good enough for Elizaveta. That's why she keeps turning me down."

"Who said that?" Mathias regarded his son with a raised eyebrow. "That's bullshit."

"I have a feeling I'm wasting my time – I'm not like Roderich at all," Arthur bemoaned.

Mathias sighed. "Arthur, I can tell you that every man I ever envied has led an unremarkable life. So you don't fit with the popular crowd – so what? Now, I take that as a very good omen. In the future, you'll probably do great things."

Arthur smiled at his father's encouraging words.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arthur, I thought I said…" Elizaveta said as she looked out of her window and saw the blonde-haired young man approaching.

"I know – you told me not to come," Arthur replied. "But I have something for you. A surprise."

Elizaveta sighed and left her windowsill to meet Arthur.

As Elizaveta linked her hands with Arthur's, she said softly, "It's not my birthday for another week, you know."

Arthur merely smiled and silently hoped that all the things that he bought for this occasion was worth it.

They walked for a while before they reached a field. Arthur laid out a mat he had brought and sat on it. Elizaveta followed suit.

Arthur brought out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He poured some champagne into each of the glass and gave one to Elizaveta.

Elizaveta took a sip and sighed in ecstasy. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed. Turning to Arthur, she asked, "How does a shop boy afford all this?"

Arthur looked at Elizaveta. "I am not a shop boy."

Elizaveta looked apologetic. "Oh yeah… I heard. I'm so sorry. What are you going to do now?"

"No," Arthur waved a hand dismissively. "I mean, I'm not a shop boy. I was just working in a shop," he told Elizaveta. "And now I'm not. Now I'm free to live my life as I wish."

Elizaveta smiled sadly at Arthur. "This must have been all your savings," she commented.

"So?" Arthur questioned. "I can make more. That's the magnificence of it," he explained. "I never intended to stay in Wall, Elizaveta. There's a big world out there, and I'm going to go out there and make my fortune," he told Elizaveta.

Elizaveta laughed. "Now you sound just like Roderich. He's quite a traveller, you know? He's going all the way to Essex just to buy me a ring!"

"Essex?" Arthur frowned. "Elizaveta, I'm not talking about just Essex! I'm talking about London or Paris or..." he paused and frowned even more. "A ring? What sort of ring?"

Elizaveta blushed lightly. "The word is he's planning to propose to me on my birthday."

"He's going to propose... And you're going to say yes," Arthur said dejectedly.

"Well, I can't exactly say no after he's gone all the way to Essex to get me a ring!" Elizaveta shrugged.

"All the way to Essex?" Arthur scoffed. "Elizaveta, for your hand in marriage, I'd cross the oceans or large continents. I would go to the gold fields of South Australia and bring you back your weight in gold. I would," Arthur nodded. "I'd go to Siberia and bring you back a diamond as big as your head."

Elizaveta chuckled. "You're funny, Arthur… but people like you can people like me – we just don't go together," she told Arthur. "Well, I should be going, it's getting really late."

Arthur looked at Elzaveta sadly. "Let's at least finish the champagne."

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Stormhold, which the wall bordered, the king of Stormhold lay on his deathbed.

"Where is Gilbert?" the king asked weakly.

"He is coming," replied one of the king's sons.

"Then we shall wait," said the king.

Moments later, Gilbert entered the king's bedroom. "Sorry I'm late, Father. I came as quickly as I could."

The king nodded and turned to his sons. "Vash, Tim, Gilbert," he addressed each one of his sons. "So, to the matter of succession. Of my seven sons, there are three of you today still standing. This is quite a break with tradition – I had twelve brothers."

"And you killed them all for your throne before your father, the king, even was sick," Vash finished.

"We know, Father. You're strong, courageous and cunning," Tim said.

"Gilbert," the king said.

"Yes, Father?" Gilbert stepped up.

"Look through the window. Tell me what you see."

"I see the kingdom, Father."

"And?" the king prompted.

"My kingdom?" Gilbert asked, a hopeful look in his face.

"Maybe," the king replied shortly. "Look up."

When Gilbert looked up, Vash took the opportunity to shove his brother out of the window and down the tower. The last they heard of Gilbert was him screaming his way to his death.

The king turned back to his remaining sons. "Bella? Bella?"

"No father, no one has seen Bella for years now," Tim said.

The king nodded sadly. "Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir," he said.

"Exactly," said Vash. "So why must I be worried about my sister when this git is still alive?" He glared at Tim.

The king shot Vash a condescending look. "However, we shall resolve this issue in a non-traditional manner." He took out a pendant that was hanging from his neck. As he took it off his neck, the red ruby turned into a white colour. "Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby to its red colour," the king told his sons. "And the one of you that does so shall be the new king." As he said those last words, the king breathed his last.

The pendant flew out of the window and into the sky, evading capture by the two remaining brothers.

It hit a star, which came crashing to the earth.

And this is where our story truly begins.

* * *

"Oh, Arthur!" Elizaveta cried. "A shooting star!" She pointed at the glowing object that fell from the sky. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"More beautiful than a fancy ring from Essex?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow. Then he got an idea. "Elizaveta, for your hand in marriage, I would cross the wall and bring back that star for you."

Elizaveta shot Arthur a look. "You can't cross the wall – nobody crosses the wall," she said scornfully.

"For you, I'd do anything," Arthur declared.

Elizaveta sighed, but was smiling. "I guess we have an agreement then – you have exactly one week to bring back that star to me or I'm marrying Roderich," she told Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

"Irina! Sesel!"

Both the said witches looked up from what they were doing. "What?" they replied together.

"A star has fallen," said a gleeful witch, as she clasped her hands together. She walked towards a cupboard and opened it. "Where are the Babylon candles?"

Irina sighed. "You used the last one two hundred years ago, Natalia," she informed the older witch. "Do you not recall?"

Natalia cursed. "There's no time to waste!" she exclaimed. "We must retrieve the star on foot," she told her sisters.

Sesel looked calmly at her sisters. She turned her attention to a stack of cards she was holding. "If these divinations are correct," she said serenely. "The fallen star lies a hundred miles away."

"Excellent!" said Natalia. "We've waited so long for this. What is a few more days of waiting?"

"So who's going to go out and bring the star back to us?" asked Irina.

The three sisters looked at one another, smiling. Sesel went over to the cage where they kept all the animals to be sacrificed and pulled out a struggling possum. Natalia stabbed the poor creature and spread its innards on the table. Each sister closed her eyes and picked out one of the possum's organs.

"I have his kidney," Irina announced.

"I have his liver," said Sesel.

"And I have his heart," said Natalia smugly.

Both Natalia's sisters glared at her. "Well," Irina begrudgingly said. "You'll be needing what's left of the last star," she told Natalia as she brought out a box. "There's not much left, isn't there?" Irina peered into the box.

"Don't worry – very soon there'll be plenty for us all," Natalia said smugly as she put the remaining star in her mouth and swallowed it.

Almost immediately, she transformed from an old witch into a beautiful young woman. As Natalia admired her features in the mirror, Sesel gagged and shot her an offensive gesture.

* * *

The guard of the wall looked up. "Mathias, not again."

"Actually," Arthur began nervously. "It's Arthur."

"Oh," the guard said as he took a step back. "You do look a bit like your father, what with the blond hair and all that…" he said hesitantly. "I suppose you want to cross the wall as well, do you?" The guard eyed Arthur suspiciously. "Well, you can forget it – go home."

Arthur glanced at the guard. "Cross the wall as well as who?" he asked.

The guard realised he had said too much. "No one. Nobody," he quickly said. "Nobody crosses the wall. You know that!"

Arthur looked defeated. "Well, I better just head for home, then."

"Right," the guard nodded. "Night, Arthur."

Arthur turned around to walk away, but suddenly turned back and sprinted to the wall. The guard, this time, was faster and leapt in front of Arthur and hit his face with his stick, causing Arthur to fall back. The guard gave Arthur's stomach a punch for good measure before smirking at Arthur.

* * *

Mathias entered the kitchen to find Arthur nursing a bruise on his stomach. "What happened?" he asked worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm fine," he replied.

Mathias scowled. "Was it that Roderich again?"

"Actually, it was the guard. The guard at the wall," Arthur replied.

Mathias shot his son a disbelieving look. "Arthur, the guard is really, really… old."

"Well, then that's given him plenty of time to practice, hasn't it?" Arthur retorted.

Mathias' features softened. "Why were you trying to cross the wall in the first place?"

Arthur glanced at his father. "I might ask you the same thing."

Mathias gulped. So his son knew he had tried to cross the wall a long time ago. Whether or not he knew that Mathias was successful was a different story. "Sit down," Mathias finally said. "I have something to tell you."

So Mathias told Arthur of how he evaded the guard and crossed the wall. He told Arthur of how he went to the market and met a beautiful young lady who sold him a snowdrop for a kiss. He told Arthur of how nine months later, Arthur arrived at his doorstep in a basket and a note. He told Arthur of how the young lady was his mother.

Arthur sat and listened. He was stunned. "So… I have a mother," he whispered.

"Yes," Mathias replied.

"I mean, I have a mother who could still be alive!"

"Yes," Mathias smiled. "I would like to believe that. There's more," he said walking to the corner of the kitchen to retrieve a basket.

He gave Arthur a chain and a glass flower.

"The chain you cut," Arthur took the chain from his father and examined it. "And the snowdrop."

Mathias nodded. "She told me it would bring me luck. I want you to have it," he told his son.

Arthur placed the snowdrop in his shirt pocket.

"This was also in the basket," Mathias took out a rolled up piece of paper. "It's addressed to you – I never opened it."

Arthur took the paper and unrolled it. It was rolled around a candlestick. He began to read.

_My dearest Arthur, please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will meet someday. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me. I will think of you every day, for always.  
-Your mother._

"Well, do you have a light?" Arthur asked his father.

Mathias reached into his pocket and brought out a lighter. He lit the candle, and in a flash, Arthur disappeared, leaving Mathias alone in the house.

Mathias looked around and smiled to himself. Maybe his son would meet his mother and let her know how much he loved her. He hadn't had any partners since the guard delivered Arthur to his doorstep.


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of a crater lay a man who looked no more than 20 years old. However, he was immortal, having lived for centuries. In fact, he was the star that fell to the earth not long ago. His name was Yao, and he was disgruntled – he was in the sky, happily minding his own business when a pendant came crashing towards him thus knocking him off orbit and he plummeted to Earth.

Yao sat up, groaning. He reached out and took the pendant that fell with him, silently cursing it. He encircled it around his wrist. He was not going to wear it around his neck – necklaces were for women!

Yao tried to move his left leg, and to his dismay felt a splitting pain when he tried to move it. It must have sprained when he fell to Earth.

"How am I supposed to get back home, aru?" Yao wondered to himself as he looked at the sky. All his brothers and sisters were twinkling back at him. They were shining, as if mocking him for falling to Earth.

Yao sat in silence for a while before a light appeared from nowhere and came towards him. Yao's eyes widened and he tried to dodge the light, but with his injured leg, he couldn't do much.

The light landed on Yao, who landed on his back on the ground with a soft "Oof!"

When the light dimmed, it revealed a hopeful Arthur. "Mother?" he asked. When he found he was on top of someone, he gave a soft cry. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Arthur exclaimed. "Mother, are you alright?"

Yao scowled. "No, I'm not alright, and I'm not your mother, aru!"

"You're not?"

"Do I look like I'm your mother, aru?" shouted Yao. "Besides, I am a man!"

"Oh!" Arthur hurriedly jumped off Yao. "I'm sorry. Your ponytail… made me think you're a woman…" he explained bashfully.

"Whatever," Yao rolled his eyes and sat up. He winced as he felt the pain in his leg again.

"Well, are you okay?" Arthur asked in concern. "Do you need any help?"

Yao glowered at Arthur. "For starters, you can help me by leaving me alone, aru!"

Arthur shrugged. "Alright," he replied.

As Yao went back to nursing his injured leg, Arthur thought back to the events of the last night. "The note said, 'Think of me and only me.' I did," he reasoned to himself. "I was thinking of my mother... But then Elizaveta and the star just popped into my head…"

It was then Arthur realised he must be at the place where the star fell.

"Oh, excuse me, sir. Sorry," Arthur tried to get Yao's attention. "This may seem strange, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?"

Yao looked at Arthur incredulously. "You're funny, aru," he remarked.

"Really," Arthur explained. "We're in a crater. This must be where the star fell."

Yao rolled his eyes. "Yeah, this is where it fell. Or if you want to be specific, up there is where it was minding its own business when this weird pendant came at it and knocked it out of the sky, aru. And over there is where it landed," he pointed to where he had landed moments ago. "And right here, is where a flying idiot landed on it!"

Arthur blinked as he tried to digest what the other man was telling him. "You're the star!" he cried. "You're the star? Really?"

Yao smiled sarcastically at Arthur.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry… I'm really sorry," Arthur gushed. "But… may I say in advance that I'm sorry?"

It was Yao's turn to blink at Arthur. "In advance? For what, aru?"

"For this," Arthur said, looping the magic chain his father gave him around Yao's wrist. "Now you have to come with me – you're going to be a birthday gift for my true love, Elizaveta," Arthur told Yao.

"Oh, sure!" Yao said mockingly. "Nothing says romance like the gift of a kidnapped, injured man, aru!"

Arthur stuck his tongue out at Yao.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Yao declared angrily and plopped himself on the ground firmly.

* * *

"Who goes there?" called an old witch who was cooking a meal for herself. As she saw Natalia approaching her, she pretended to cower. "What do you want with me, a poor old flower…"

"Oh, do shut up," Natalia rolled her eyes. "I know who and what you are. And I swear by the ordinances of the sisterhood to which we both belong that I mean you no harm this day," Natalia said. "I only wish to share your meal."

"Well," the old witch looked at Natalia sceptically. "One can never be too careful, you know. Sit down, I'II get you a seat," she told Natalia.

As Natalia took a seat opposite the old lady, the meat she was roasting was just ready to be served. The old lady took a bowl and cut up some meat. She handed it to Natalia.

"So stranger," the old witch began good-naturedly. "Where are you headed off to on such a fine day like this?"

Natalia grinned. "I'm looking a fallen star. It fell not far from here," she told the witch. "And when I find it, I shall take my knife and cut out its heart while it still lives," she cackled evilly. "And the glory of our youth shall be restored," she finished smugly.

"Fallen star?" the old witch asked with interest. "That's the best news I've heard in a long, long time."

Natalia's eyes widened as she realised what she was eating. "Limbus grass!" she exclaimed. "You dare to steal truth from me by feeding me limbus grass?" She stood up in a very menacing manner as her features changed slightly to reveal her true identity. "Do you have any idea what a big mistake you've made, Mirelle?"

Mirelle blinked in confusion. "How do you know my... Who are you?" she asked Natalia suspiciously.

"Who am I?" Natalia laughed. "Look properly," she told Mirelle.

When Mirelle realised to whom she was talking to, she got to her knees in terror. "I shall not seek the star, Your Majesty. I swear!" she cried.

Natalia scoffed. "You shall not see the star, touch it, smell or hear it. You will not perceive it even if it stands before you," she said, casting a spell on Mirelle.

Mirelle collapsed onto the ground.

"Let's hope you never meet me again, Mirelle," said Natalia before she took off.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur opened an eye and glanced at Yao who was still sitting with his arms folded. Yao grumpily shifted his position every few minutes.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Arthur inquired.

Yao shot him an angry look. "Not at night, aru," he replied. "It may have escaped your notice, but that's when stars have rather better things to do – they're coming out, shining…"

"Well, you cannot sleep during the day – I won't allow it. We have a long journey ahead of us," Arthur told Yao. "Unless you have some weird magical ability to sleep while you're walking."

Yao stared at Arthur. "Hasn't anything gotten into your head? I told you I'm not going anywhere, aru!"

Arthur sat up and folded his arms. "Fine. Sit in a crater," he said. "I've had enough of you anyway. I was going to put you back in the sky once I'd brought you to Elizaveta, but if you'd rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere forever, I won't stop you."

Yao perked up when Arthur said he was going to put him back in the sky. "How were you planning to get me back to the sky?" he asked cynically.

Arthur grinned. "I've been told that the fastest way to travel is by candlelight."

Yao gasped. "You've got a Babylon candle, aru."

"I sure do," Arthur said smugly as he held out the candle that had transported him to the crater. "Anyway, I was going to give what's left of it to you," he told Yao.

Yao glanced at the candle Arthur held out. "Well, that barely has one use left," he commented.

"So be grateful I'm not using it right now to get us both back to the wall," Arthur countered. "Unless you have a better way of getting yourself home."

For a moment, Yao looked thoughtful. "Fine," he grumbled. "Help me up, aru."

* * *

Yao stumbled through the woods. With his injured leg, he couldn't walk properly and was slowing them down. "Are you sure you know where you're going, aru?"

"I do," Arthur replied confidently. "Maybe it's my love for Elizaveta that's guiding me home," he shrugged.

Yao rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He didn't have the mood to argue with Arthur right then.

"See? We're going north – the wall's north, so…" Arthur looked up. "If you look up in the sky, you can see… hey, that's weird – it's not there!"

"What's not there, aru?" inquired Yao.

"The evening star," said Arthur. He squinted for a while, trying to locate the star as Yao rolled his eyes again. "Wait, that was you? Really? So you're no longer up there!"

"Haha," deadpanned Yao. "That's funny, aru. Hilarious." He limped towards a huge tree and sat down under it.

"What are you doing?" Arthur was frowning.

"I'm sitting down, aru," Yao told him. "I'm tired."

"No," Arthur protested. "Don't do this again. I promised you we'd stop by the next village to eat and rest!"

"Arthur," Yao wailed. "It's midday – I never stay up this late, aru!" He was close to tears by then. "Just, please… let me sleep!"

Seeing Yao's pitiful face made something inside Arthur wilt a little. "Okay," he said finally. "You sleep… I'll go get something to eat," he told the star. He circled the magic chain around the tree trunk.

"What are you doing, aru?"

"Making sure you don't run away," replied Arthur simply.

"As if I could get far with this leg, aru," muttered Yao.

Arthur grinned at Yao. "Well, sweet dreams!" he said. "I should be back by the time you wake up." With that, he trotted off.

* * *

"Be careful how much magic you use, sister," commented Irina as Natalia appeared before them. "It's starting to show."

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Just a small enchantment on a bitch and look what happens!" She held out her hand, revealing dark patches of old skin on it.

"Yeah," nodded Sesel. "And you should use your runes to locate the star yourself."

"You think I didn't try that?" snapped Natalia. "I used them and they told me that the star should be here, but now they're just telling me nonsense."

"It's because you must stay where you are, sister," Irina looked up from the cards she was studying. "It will come to you willingly."

"That's great!" exclaimed Natalia. "Anything else?"

"Misery has drained it," Irina told Natalia. "It is barely shining. Make sure you set a trap that ensures it is glowing every so brightly before you cut its heart out."

Natalia nodded. "Will do." And then, she disappeared.

* * *

Yao had woken up not long ago and it was dark. It looked like night had crept up upon him without him knowing.

Yao heard a slight rustling. "Arthur?" he asked unsurely.

There was no answer.

"Arthur? This is not funny, aru," Yao tried to sound stern, but he was terrified by the darkness. At least in the sky, when it was dark, he had his brothers and sisters to accompany him.

From the shadows appeared a unicorn. It seemed to sense Yao's distress and scurried over to Yao. It bit the chain and the chain broke.

Yao could not believe his luck – he was free! And an animal had arrived to take him away so he didn't have to walk!

Yao gently petted the unicorn on the head and got on its back. They made their way out of the scary woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Natalia transformed the two horses she had been using to pull her carriage into human. She then used her magic to construct an inn in the middle of nowhere.

"You are Jack, the innkeeper," Natalia told one of the horses. "And I am your wife. And you're our daughter," she told the other horse.

"Now, prepare everything for our guest. We want to be ready for its arrival," Natalia smiled gleefully.

* * *

"Yao?" Arthur had returned. He was holding a loaf of bread and a flask of water. However, when he got to the tree he had left Yao at, he found a broken magic chain lying on the ground.

"Crap!" he cursed quietly. Yao must have escaped. But how he broke the chain was beyond Arthur. Nevertheless, he was a star, wasn't he? So all things were possible in this world…

Arthur sat down heavily below the tree. Might as well get some sleep before continuing his journey home the next day.

Arthur had barely closed his eyes, when a soft voice permeated his brain.

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"Please protect our brother, Arthur. Yao is in grave danger – the unicorn came to help him, but now they're heading into a trap. No star is safe in Stormhold – the last to fall, our sister, about 500 years ago, was captured by the same witches who seek Yao now. They tricked Mei, cared for her, and when her heart was glowing with happiness, they cut her heart out and ate it."

Arthur shivered at the description.

"There is no time to waste," the voice said urgently. "A coach is coming – you must get on it. Run!"

Immediately, Arthur got up and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he trusted the stars to guide him.

Arthur reached a road and saw a coach approaching. Without thinking, he rammed himself into the carriage, falling to the ground with a crash.

The driver of the coach, Tim, halted his horses. He glanced behind, where Arthur had landed, with a frown. He got off the coach and walked towards Arthur.

Tim grabbed the young man by the collar. "If Vash insists on sending a young boy like you to do his work…"

"Vash?" Arthur gasped. "I don't know a Vash!" he exclaimed. "I just need a lift."

Tim frowned, but looked thoughtful. "I suppose you could be of help to me," he said. "Come on."

"Thank you," Arthur breathed, and got onto the coach next to Tim.

* * *

It had started to pour, and Yao was drenched. Nevertheless, he continued riding the unicorn in hopes of finding some shelter for the night.

To Yao's delight, he came across an inn in the middle of nowhere, and decided he should stop and rest there. He got off the unicorn and knocked hesitantly on the door.

A young lady answered the door. "Goodness gracious, my dear. Come in out of this rain! We have food and drink, a warm bed and plenty of hot water for a nice, warm bath."

Yao stepped into the inn and was glad for the warmness that spread through his body as he stepped in.

"I'm Natalia, and this is my husband Jack," she turned to a scruffy-looking man. "Jack, bring the horse to the stables," she ordered.

Yao remained silent.

"This is my daughter," Natalia gestured to another young lady. "Her name is Tessa, and she'll be preparing your warm bath for you."

Yao nodded gratefully.

"Now, let's get you out of your wet clothes," she told Yao as she led him upstairs.

Once he was out of his clothes and in a bath, Yao sighed in contentment as he breathed in the steam from the hot water.

"Feeling better?" Natalia asked as she came in.

"Much better, thank you, aru," Yao smiled.

Natalia smiled gently in return. "I know the powers of a warm bath," she winked. "And your leg? Any better?" She quietly healed Yao's leg magically.

Yao tried to move his leg and was stunned to find no pain associated with movement. "This is amazing, aru," he commented.

Natalia nodded. "You seem happier too."

"Yeah," Yao closed his eyes. "I never thought I would find any shelter after riding in the rain for hours, aru."

"Well, nothing like a nice soak to warm the heart," Natalia replied. "Well, I've been told I have healer's hands – perhaps I could give you a massage?"

"Oh," Yao gasped. "That'd be great, aru!"

"Nothing like a massage to send you off for the finest and deepest night's sleep," Natalia remarked.

"I do have trouble sleeping at night, aru," said Yao thoughtfully. He got out of the bath and wrapped a bathrobe around himself.

Natalia directed Yao to the bedroom. "Why don't you lie down and close your eyes, my dear?"

Yao did as he was told. There was an unmistakable glow to his body since he was happy and contented.

Natalia smirked, thinking of the knife hidden beneath the bed that she was going to use to cut Yao's heart out. She was going to begin to give Yao a massage, when…

"Hello? Service!" called a voice.

Natalia scowled. How dare someone interrupt her just as she was going to acquire a star's heart? "You wait here, my dear. I'll be back in a jiffy," she told Yao.

Yao nodded and Natalia left to tend to the customer. He sat up and looked around.

It was quite a nice room, a nice inn. However, it was strange that Yao was the only customer around at that time of the night, and Natalia seemed to have all the time in the world to make sure Yao was comfortable. She also didn't seem to care that he couldn't pay for the night's accommodation.

Yao stood up and examined a music box on the dressing table. It was quite adorable and when opened, played "Fur Elise" with a ballerina dancing to the tune.

However, instinct was telling Yao to examine the room more closely. He walked around the room, sniffing the air for any strange odours. But he couldn't find any.

Yao was drawn to the bed. On top of the bed, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. When he looked beneath the bed, however, Yao found a dagger. What was a knife like that doing in a nice, warm room?

That was when realisation hit Yao as he remembered 500 years ago when his sister, Mei, fell to Earth. She was tricked by three witches and had her heart cut out.

Yao gasped. He didn't recognise Natalia as any of the witches, but witches were masters of disguise. He had fallen into a trap!

He hurriedly exited the room and went downstairs quickly.

A tall man with dirty blonde hair had just finished his meal and was wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Ah!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw Yao. "Do you work here?"

Yao opened his mouth to warn the man that the innkeeper's wife was a witch, but was interrupted by the man babbling.

"I'm Prince Tim," the man introduced himself. "And I shall be King of Stormhold once I restore a pendant."

Yao nodded weakly. There was no time to waste – he had to get out of there!

"Oh, my dear!" Natalia exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed!"

Yao took a step back in terror.

"You!" cried a voice.

Everyone turned around to come face to face with the owner of the voice, Arthur.

"You tried to poison me!" Arthur accused, pointing a finger at Natalia. "Thank God the unicorn knocked the cup out of my hand before I could drink it!"

Natalia remained indifferent. "I guess the cat's out of the bag," she said gleefully. She brandished a knife and without warning, slit Tim's throat, leaving the prince to bleed to death.

Yao moved towards Arthur, who wrapped his arms around the lithe star.

"The burning golden heart of a star at peace is so much better than your frightened little heart," Natalia said as she held up the knife, approaching Yao and Arthur. Flames erupted around them. "Even so, better than no heart at all."

Arthur pushed Yao behind him as he watched Natalia come closer and closer to them. He reached into his pocket and fingered the Babylon candle. "Yao?" he said softly.

"Y-yes, aru?"

"Hold on tight to me, okay?"

"O-okay."

Arthur felt Yao hug him tightly around his waist. He took out the candle and touched it to the flames surrounding them.

They disappeared just as Natalia brought down her knife.

As she realised what had happened, Natalia gave a screech of rage. "NOOOOO!"


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur and Yao found themselves transported to the middle of a sea. "What the hell did you do, aru?" Yao demanded as he struggled to stay afloat.

"I thought of home, but I guess you were right – the Babylon candle barely had one use left," Arthur replied apologetically as he paddled through the water.

"So where are we now, aru?"

Arthur shrugged. "Perhaps we are somewhere in between out origin and destination."

Yao swore. "If I ever get out of this alive, I am going to kill you, aru!"

"I didn't have time to think, okay?" Arthur retorted. "A crazy lady was going to cut your heart out and I had no time to think!"

Yao sighed softly. "I suppose you are right, aru."

"Anyhow," Arthur said. "Let's find land first – I think I see something there," he pointed south.

Yao squinted in the direction Arthur pointed at and followed Arthur as he swam towards land.

No sooner had they begun their quest for land, Arthur and Yao were caught in a giant fishing net and brought on board a ship.

"Look, captain!" yelled a member of the crew. "Mermen!"

The man who looked like he was their captain smacked the crew member on the head. "Do th'y look like mermen to ya, ya bumbl'ng idiot? Wh're are their tails, for heav'n's sake?" He turned to the rest of the crew. "Get th'm into da brig, and the rest of ya, back to w'rk!"

* * *

Yao exhaled in exasperation once he and Arthur were tied up back-to-back and left alone. "They're going to kill us, aren't they, aru?"

"I don't know."

"You know," Yao mused. "In the sky, I used to watch people having adventures, aru. I envied them."

"You envied us?" Arthur asked in disbelief. "You know, for a boy like me, I could never have imagined an adventure this big when I set out looking for a star. I just thought I'd find a lump of rock and take it home, and that would be it."

Yao chuckled softly. "And you got me, aru." There was a long pause before Yao continued. "If there's one thing I've learned in all my years watching Earth, it's that people aren't what they may seem, aru. There are shop boys and there are boys who just happen to work in shops for the time being," he said. "And trust me, Arthur, you're not a shop boy. You just happen to work in a shop, aru. You'll achieve great things in the future," Yao said softly.

"Well…"

"You saved my Iife, aru," Yao finished.

Arthur smiled, even though he knew Yao couldn't see it.

"Thank you," Yao added softly.

* * *

"Ask again," demanded Natalia.

"We have and the answer is still the same – he is not on land any longer!" Sesel replied.

"Well, he can't remain so forever," remarked Natalia. "Let me know as soon as he touches ground."

"Okay," replied Irina.

"I'll bring him home and then we can deal with him there," said Natalia. "Be sure everything is ready for our arrival."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, tell me about Elizaveta."

"Well, she…" Arthur was thoughtful. How was he to describe the most amazing woman in the world?

"Because what I know about love is that it's unconditional, aru," continued Yao as if he did not hear Arthur say anything. "It's not something you can buy."

"This wasn't about me buying her love," Arthur explained patiently. "This was a way for me to prove how I felt."

"And what's she doing to prove how she feels about you, aru?" countered Yao sceptically.

"Well… Look, you'll understand when you meet her, alright? Provided we don't get murdered by pirates first," Arthur added sullenly.

Yao chuckled quietly. "Murdered by pirates. Heart torn out and eaten. Meet Elizaveta. I can't decide which sounds more fun, aru."

"Don't be so negative!" Arthur chided.

Just then, the captain entered. "So," he began conversationally. "Th's is the p'rt where you tell me who you are a'd why you're swimming in da ocean."

Arthur gulped. "Well, I was trying to get home using a Babylon candle, and there wasn't enough for me to use, so we ended up in the middle of the ocean."

"And wh're may home be?" the captain queried.

"A place called Wall."

"G'd heavens!" exclaimed the captain. "W'll, ya say?"

"Um, yes, sir…"

The captain signalled for his first mate to untie Arthur and Yao. "Tino, untie th'm please."

"Yes, sir," Tino replied as he made his way to cut the ropes lose off Arthur and Yao.

"Bring th'm ta my quarters and get th'm a change of clothes – th'y're drenched," ordered the captain. "I will be th're in a minute."

Tino bowed to the captain and showed Arthur and Yao out of the lock-up. He led them below deck and into a rather large room. Tino opened a wardrobe full of fancy clothes. "Pick out whatever you like," he told Arthur and Yao. "The captain has too many clothes and never uses all of them."

Yao eyed the clothes warily. They were too fancy for his taste. "Do you have… anything simpler, aru?"

Tino laughed. "Clothes don't suit you?" He moved to the back of the wardrobe and pulled out a drawer. "Here're the simpler garments."

"Thanks," Arthur said.

Tino bowed. "I'll leave you two to change," he said before he exited.

Arthur picked out a blue shirt and a pair of long pants. Yao picked out a red shirt and a pair of three-quarter length pants.

Arthur had to admit, as he smoothed the shirt on his body, that the captain had pretty good taste in clothes.

Not long after, the captain entered his quarters. "H'llo again," he greeted Arthur and Yao. "I apologise for our h'rsh treatment of ya initially – ya c'n't be too sure wh't's out there."

"It's okay," Arthur smiled.

"'M Berwald," introduced the captain, extending his hand out to be shaken.

Arthur and Yao shook his hand.

Berwald pulled chairs for Arthur and Yao to sit, and pulled one for himself. "So," he said once he was seated. "Tell me about my b'loved England."

"England?" Arthur asked. "You know about England?"

"I do!" exclaimed Berwald.

"But you're not from England," Arthur commented.

"No, s'dly, no," Berwald shook his head. "But fr'm my earliest youth, I lapped up da stories. People always told me they w're nothing more than folklore, but my heart told me th'y were true."

Arthur nodded in understanding.

"Mind ya, I did my very b'st to fit in. Tried to make my f'ther proud. But my f'ther died. I always pr'mised him I'd take over the f'mly business – keep the old girl flying," Berwald smiled bitterly. "Ya have no idea the lightness it brings to my he'rt being able to confide in you charming young people."

"Glad to be of service," replied Arthur.

"So wh're are ya lads heading?"

"North," replied Arthur. "That's where the village of Wall is."

"Not a pr'blem at all – I'm heading North myself, and can drop ya off at the next p'rt," said Berwald warmly.

"Oh, that'll be great!" exclaimed Arthur. "Thank you so much!"

Berwald nodded. "Now, why don't we eat, and ya can tell me all ab't England."

* * *

Arthur and Yao's days on Berwald's ship were spent in good company. Berwald taught Arthur how to spar properly with a sword, and Arthur couldn't be more grateful. Now, he felt that he could probably beat Roderich in a brawl.

One night, Yao was on the deck, looking out at sea. Berwald approached him with a glass of wine in his hand.

"H'llo, Yao," Berwald greeted.

"Oh, hello, captain," Yao replied as he moved to make space for the captain.

"We are d'cking tomorrow, so ya and Arthur can be on ya way soon," Berwald told Yao.

"That's good," said Yao. "We'll probably make it in time for Elizaveta's birthday, aru."

Berwald remained silent for a while as he stared out at sea. "Yao, I know wh't ya are," he finally said.

Yao stiffened, and stared at the captain.

"No, no…" Berwald hurriedly said. "Don't be afr'id – no one on this ship will harm ya," he told Yao. "But th're are plenty who would."

"Don't I know it, aru," Yao muttered darkly.

"Ya emotions give ya away, Yao. Ya must learn to contr'l them. Ya've been glowing more brightly ev'ry day, and I think ya know why," Berwald said knowingly.

"Of course I know why I'm glowing – I'm a star, aru," replied Yao.

Berwald smirked at him. "Well, th't's one reason," he said. "Anoth'r's not that obvious yet."


	10. Chapter 10

When the ship had docked, Berwald led Arthur and Yao off the ship and onto dry land. "So there's the road you'll take for Wall," Berwald told them as he pointed at a winding road. "Good l'ck on ya journey home, Yao, wherever that may be. And good l'ck to you, Arthur, with your Elizaveta," Berwald told the two of them.

"How can we ever thank you enough for your kindness?" said Arthur.

"Don't m'ntion it," smiled Berwald. "Oh, and Arth'r…" Berwald leaned forward and whispered something in Arthur's ear.

Arthur turned a bright red and stole a glance at Yao.

"J'st think about it," Berwald winked. "Well, give ma regards to England. It's been a pl'sure to meet you both." He waved at Arthur and Yao as they went on their way.

When they had walked a distance, Yao turned to Arthur. "What did the captain say to you, aru?"

Arthur had a questioning look on his face. "What did he say when?"

"Just now. When he whispered to you, aru."

"Oh," Arthur blushed lightly. "No… He was just saying we should get you a Babylon candle since mine ran out."

"But a Babylon candle is not that easy to acquire, aru," Yao stated.

"Doesn't mean we can't try, right?"

* * *

"He's back on land," Sesel told her sister.

Natalia growled. "I know. I couldn't get to the lake in time."

"No matter – he is on his way to the village of Wall. If you take the shortcut across the marshes, you should arrive in time to stop him."

* * *

Yao yelped as Arthur leapt on top of him, sending them both to the ground. "Are you trying to kill me, aru?"

"I'm sorry," Arthur apologised. "It's just that… I can't risk people seeing you. I don't trust anyone."

Yao frowned at Arthur. "Why not?" he asked.

"Don't you remember that a witch is hunting you down?"

Yao shrugged. "I thought it was just witches we shouldn't trust, aru."

"Well," Arthur looked around. "Better safe than sorry."

Yao looked into Arthur's eyes. Arthur stared back intently.

Finally, Yao asked, "Are you tempted, aru?"

"By what?"

"Immortality," replied Yao. "Let's say it wasn't my heart. Not me, aru. Just a star you didn't know."

Arthur snorted. "You seriously think I could kill anyone?" he asked. "I mean, even if I could... Eternal life? I think it would be kind of lonely," he finished sadly.

"Well," Yao began. "Maybe if you had someone to share it with, aru. Someone you love. Maybe then it might be different, aru," he reasoned.

"Maybe," Arthur shrugged. He glanced behind. "Come on, I think it's safe now."

* * *

Arthur and Yao continued walking until they reached a sign which said "Wall 60 miles".

"Hey, look," Yao pointed at the sign. "It says we have 60 miles more till we reach the wall, aru. How long will that take?"

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe two days if we walk."

"But Elizaveta's birthday is tomorrow, aru!"

Arthur glanced at Yao. "Yes, it is." But now he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to bring Yao back to Wall and show him to Elizaveta.

"We'll never get to her on time if we continue walking, aru!"

They looked around and saw an old lady with a caravan approaching them. It looked like she was heading in the same direction as they were. "Should we get a lift from her, aru?" Yao nudged Arthur.

"I don't see why not," Arthur shrugged. "Hey! Wait!" he called.

The old lady stopped her horse. "What do you want?" she grumbled.

"Hi, my name is Arthur. This…"

The old lady narrowed her eyes at the flower in Arthur's pocket. "Hey, that's my flower! I've been looking for that for eighteen years!"

Arthur took a step back as the old lady lunged at him. "Who are you?"

The old lady huffed. "I'm Mirelle. I trade at the market near the wall. Now, give that flower to me!" She reached out but her hand was grabbed by Arthur.

Yao, however, looked indignant. "It was a gift from his mother, aru!" he exclaimed.

"Well," Arthur said. "It's obviously very valuable to you, so you can have it in exchange for what I need," he told Mirelle.

"What do you need then?"

"A Babylon candle and safe passage to the wall," Arthur replied.

"I can give you a ride, however, I don't deal with black magic, so I can't give you a Babylon candle," Mirelle told Arthur.

"Okay," Arthur replied, as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the flower. "Safe passage," he repeated warningly.

Mirelle held up her hand. "I swear that you will arrive at the wall in the exact same condition that you're in now," she said.

Satisfied by her promise, Arthur handed Mirelle the flower.

Mirelle smiled as she took the flower from Arthur. "Do you have any idea what thing it was that you had?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. Some kind of lucky charm?"

Mirelle smirked. "Indeed," she replied. "It provides you protection." She lifted her hand and touched Arthur's forehead. "In fact, it would have protected you from me doing this."

And Arthur felt himself shrinking and then he knew no more except that he was really hungry.

As Arthur transformed into a rat, Yao shrieked. "Oh my God, what did you do, aru?"

However, Yao was ignored by Mirelle. For she was cursed by Natalia so that she could not perceive the star.

As Mirelle bent down to pick Arthur up, Yao tried to grab the old lady and force her to turn Arthur back, but he just could not touch her.

Mirelle headed back to her caravan and placed Arthur in a cage. "There, food and lodging, even," she cackled evilly.

Yao leaned against the doorway and folded his arms. "Am I right in saying you cannot see or hear me, aru?" he asked Mirelle, but was once again ignored. "If so, I would like to say you're a horrible woman and I hope you rot in hell for what you've done, aru. And if you don't restore my Arthur, I swear – I will be your personal poltergeist forever!"

Mirelle exited the caravan, and it began moving once again.

"Arthur, aru?" Yao spoke up softly to the rat that was now sniffing around the cage. "If you can understand me, please look at me now, aru."

But the rat that was Arthur continued sniffing around the cage. Yao suspected he must be hungry so he pushed a little of the food in a corner towards the rat.

Yao sat down on a stool. "You know when I said I knew little about love? Well, that wasn't exactly true, aru. I've seen love – a lot of it. And it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable." Yao sniffed and rested his chin on his hands. He touched the rat lightly through the bars of the cage.

"All those wars, pain, hate… it made me want to turn away and never look down again, aru. But to see the way that humans love – it's just beautiful, aru. So, yes, I know that love is unconditional. But I also know it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable…" Yao sighed and pushed more food towards the rat.

"What I'm trying to say, Arthur, is I think I love you, aru!" Yao exclaimed. "My heart, it feels like my chest cannot contain it anymore. It's like it doesn't belong to me anymore, aru!" He got up and paced around the room.

"It belongs to you," Yao continued; he was afraid to look back and face Arthur even though he was a rat. "And if you wanted it, I'd wish for nothing in exchange – no gifts and no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you love me, and not that Elizaveta, aru," he said sadly.

"Just your heart in exchange for mine."


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay," Mirelle took the cage and released Arthur onto the ground. "The wall is one mile that way," she pointed ahead of her.

"There," she patted Arthur on the head. "Though I think it might take you slightly longer than usual – transformation usually leaves the brain scrambled for a bit."

Arthur transformed into a man again, and stumbled around for quite a bit before falling to the ground.

"Arthur, aru!" Yao cried as Arthur collapsed into his arms.

"I warned you," Mirelle shrugged and turned around to leave. "Save your strength."

"Oh my god, Arthur," Yao sighed in relief. "I've been so worried about you, aru!"

Arthur muttered some gibberish.

"I'm afraid I don't understand you, aru." Yao helped Arthur to stand up. "Look, there's an inn over there – we can go there for you to have a bath and a good night's sleep. Elizaveta's birthday is not till tomorrow anyway."

Arthur grunted.

"Come on, aru," Yao tried to lift Arthur into his arms, but Arthur was much bigger than he was and so he ended up dragging Arthur into the inn.

* * *

Hours later, Arthur's mind was completely clear. He opened his eyes and sat up. He could hear the sounds of water falling down coming from the bathroom, indicating that Yao was probably having a shower.

Arthur walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Yao?" he called.

"Oh, you're awake, aru?" Yao replied. "Do you want to use the bathroom?"

"No, it's alright," Arthur shook his head. "I was just checking it's you and not some random person I didn't know."

"It's okay, I'm almost done anyway," said Yao. "Just give me a few seconds."

When Yao opened the bathroom door, he was clad in a white bathrobe. His hair was wet, and was not in its ponytail. "All yours, aru," he told Arthur.

Arthur was silent. He walked over to where Yao was standing, drying his hair with a towel. He wrapped his arms around Yao's tiny waist.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked down at Yao with a soft smile. "Did you really mean what you said in the caravan?" asked Arthur gently.

Yao blinked and seemed to be confused for a second. "What I… But you were a rat, aru!" he squeaked, turning bright red in colour as realisation as to what Arthur was talking about dawned upon him. "You were a rat and all you wanted was food!"

Arthur chuckled.

"I told you to give me a sign, aru! I told you to look at me!" Yao flailed his arms.

"And risk you being too embarrassed to keep saying such lovely things to me?" Arthur chided quietly and kissed Yao on the forehead. "I think not."

Yao elbowed Arthur gently in the ribs. He was so embarrassed. So Arthur could understand him even while he was a rat!

"You want to know what the captain really whispered to me that day?" Arthur whispered softly into Yao's ear. "He told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes. It didn't matter that you were a man – love is love. And he was right." Arthur leaned forward and kissed Yao on the lips. His hands released their hold on Yao's waist, and one hand moved to cup Yao's chin while the other ran its fingers through Yao's hair.

"I love you," Yao murmured into the kiss.

Arthur smiled. "My night has become a sunny dawn because of you," he replied as one of his hands caressed Yao's cheek and another of his hands moved to untie the string holding Yao's bathrobe close. And they both tumbled onto the bed, giving in to their carnal desires.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're very close," Irina told Natalia. "He's somewhere in the market town."

"One mile from the gap in the wall," Sesel added, glancing at the cards her sister was reading.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "You speak as though this is good news," she grumbled. "Do I need to remind you that the village of Wall is not part of our universe? If he crosses into the human realm, the star becomes nothing more than a lump of metallic rock."

"Then I suggest you hurry!" Irina said.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes. Today was Elizaveta's birthday. But after last night, he didn't want to be with Elizaveta. He wanted to be with Yao.

Arthur looked over to where Yao was slumbering peacefully. He planted a tender kiss on Yao's forehead. He took a lock of Yao's hair and cut it, placing it into a piece of cloth. He would present that to Elizaveta and come back here – into Yao's arms.

Arthur quietly got out of bed to get dressed.

When Arthur went downstairs to the reception, he was surprised to find the receptionist sleeping. "Excuse me, but I'm sorry… Could I have a piece of paper and a pen?"

The receptionist opened an eye and groaned. "Can you ask me at a more reasonable hour?"

"No," Arthur said apologetically. "I need to go… but if my friend wakes up before I get back, could you give him a message?"

* * *

Yao smiled and rolled over contentedly. He was glowing. "That's the first time I've ever slept at night, aru," he mumbled turning to wish Arthur good morning.

Only Arthur wasn't there. His area of the bed was empty.

"Arthur?"

Yao got up and got dressed. Where had Arthur gone at such an hour?

Yao went downstairs to the reception to inquire about Arthur's whereabouts. "Have you seen my friend, aru?"

The receptionist looked up at Yao. "Oh, yeah – he left really early."

Yao blinked. "He left?"

The receptionist nodded. "He told me to tell you he's gone to see Victoria because he's sorry, but he's found his true love and he wants to spend the rest of his life with that person."

"What, aru? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

"Hey! Wait!" Arthur called out to a slim young woman with chestnut-brown hair.

The lady turned around and smiled when she caught sight of Arthur. "Hello, Arthur."

Arthur caught up with her and bent forward, panting a little. "Happy birthday, Elizaveta," he said when he had finally caught his breath.

"What happened to you?"

"I found it," Arthur told her. "I found your star."

Elizaveta's eyed widened. "I can't believe you did it!" she exclaimed. "Where is it? Where is my star? Can I see it? Is it beautiful?"

"Whoa, whoa," Arthur held up his hand. "Too many questions." He held out the piece of cloth he had wrapped Yao's hair in. "But yes, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever set my eyes on."

Elizaveta frowned as she glanced at the cloth. "It's awfully small, isn't it?"

"Oh, no," Arthur replied. "This is just a small fragment of it. A gift for your birthday."

"Well," Elizaveta looked thoughtful. "Then forget about the star. It's not what I really want anyway."

Arthur stared at her.

"You know what I want," Elizaveta smiled seductively at Arthur.

"Yeah, I do – you want to get married to Roderich, the man you like."

At that moment, Roderich appeared from behind Elizaveta. "Arthur," he said with disdain.

"Roderich," said Arthur.

"You must have a death wish," Roderich muttered with clenched teeth.

"It's all right, Roderich," Arthur said as he lifted his hands in surrender. "She's all yours. You really are a perfect couple. I wish you both the best of luck," he added.

Arthur turned around and began walking away. Back to Stormhold. However he halted when he heard Elizaveta yell in disgust when she opened the piece of cloth containing Yao's hair.

"Why would I want this?" Elizaveta cried. "It's just a miserable handful of stardust!" She threw the cloth back to Arthur.

Arthur's eyes widened as he opened the cloth and a handful of stardust fell from it. It was then realisation dawned upon him.

Yao couldn't cross the wall.

Arthur broke into a run.


	13. Chapter 13

Yao walked through the marketplace miserably. Arthur had left him to be with Elizaveta. But then, why did Arthur confess his feelings and sleep with him the previous night? Yao could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but he willed them not to fall. All he could do right then was to fulfill his promise to Arthur and present himself to Elizaveta, and then he could go back to Stormhold to lead a wretched existence as a fallen star.

As he walked past a caravan, the princess whom Mathias met on his trip to Stormhold glanced Yao. Her name was Bella. She recognised Yao as the man whom Arthur, her son, was with – she had seen them traveling together when her mistress Mirelle had transformed Arthur into a rat and transported them there. Bella recognised Arthur by how much resemblance he bore to his father, as well as from the flower she had given to his father, and when Yao called him Arthur, the name she gave her son, her suspicions were confirmed. She had been transformed into a sparrow that day.

She heard them say they were heading for the village of Wall. But if she was right, and Yao was the fallen star that had fallen from the sky not too long ago, as soon as he stepped out of Stormhold, he would die!

Bella waved her hands, trying to get Yao's attention, but was unsuccessful. Yao continued walking.

Bella stole a glance at her mistress who seemed to be busy with some customers. She could run away for a moment to warn Yao, but the blasted chain was what was keeping her attached to the caravan! Or… she could steal the caravan and ride off to warn Yao!

When Mirelle entered the caravan to get some items, Bella quickly locked her mistress in the caravan and proceeded hurriedly to ride off, whipping the horses to run faster. She hoped she'd be able to catch up to Yao. And because she was in a hurry, the ride was rather violent – in the caravan, Mirelle was mercilessly thrown about.

Yao was just about to step across the threshold into Wall, when Bella grabbed him by the shoulder. "Don't cross the wall!" she cried. "You'll die!"

Yao looked at Bella. "What, aru?" Then how was Arthur supposed to show Yao to Elizaveta?

"The village of Wall is outside the realm of the Kingdom of Stormhold," Bella panted. "If you step out of it, you'll turn into rock!"

At that moment, the caravan doors burst open. An angry Mirelle appeared and stepped out. She was fuming. She tugged on the chain holding Bella to her and the poor princess was dragged towards her.

"Wretched girl!" Mirelle exclaimed. "Just where do you think you're taking me?"

Just then, another carriage arrived. Natalia stepped out smugly. "If death is what you wish, my dear, I'd be happy to assist you," she told Yao, who took a step back.

Mirelle frowned at Natalia. "Are you talking to me?"

Natalia cast a disdainful glance at Mirelle. "No," she replied curtly. "I was talking to the star."

"What star?" Mirelle dragged Bella to stand beside her. "My slave girl's not a star – anyone can see that. If she was, I'd have cut out her heart and eaten it a long time ago, trust me."

Natalia scoffed. "Trust you? Not likely. It's a mistake I am unlikely to make again." With that she lifted her hands and sent a blast of magic at Mirelle.

Mirelle tried to protect herself with her magic, but it was not powerful enough. In the end, she fell back and disintegrated.

And the chain around Bella's ankle came lose as well. But Bella's happiness at being free was short lived, as she saw Natalia approaching Yao menacingly.

Bella stepped in front of Yao. "He's not going anywhere," she said as fiercely as she could.

"Oh, he is," growled Natalia. "You can come too," she told Bella, as she looped a magical chain around Bella and Yao's wrists, binding them together.

Natalia made her way to the driver's seat of her carriage. "You two can ride in the carriage or be dragged behind it. I have no preference."

Bella frowned at Natalia and stole a quick peek at Yao. He was looking utterly miserable. Bella wrapped her free hand around Yao's shoulder consolingly and led him into the carriage.

* * *

Arthur reached the gap within the wall, panting. The guard was just ready to leave.

"What happened?" Arthur exclaimed, as he observed the carnage that was the overturned caravan belonging to Mirelle lying within the entrance of the wall.

"Be my guest – I quit!" cried the guard. "For hundreds of years, I've stopped you people from going in, but what I should have been worried about was the people from in there coming out!"

"Wha-?"

"There was a star, and a girl stopped him from entering Wall," said the guard breathlessly. "Then a horrifying witch appeared, and killed the girl's master and took the girl and the star!"

"Oh my God…" gasped Arthur.

"Well, good day to you, sir!" The old guard put on his hat and left. "I'm off!"

Arthur stepped within the wall and examined the mess that was left. He went into the overturned caravan and found the snowdrop lying on the ground. Figuring that it was his in the first place, Arthur picked it up and placed it into his shirt pocket.

Arthur had no time to lose. He got onto one of the horses that was dragging the caravan, cut it lose, and rode off. He needed to find the witch's lair.


	14. Chapter 14

After riding for a while, Natalia, Bella and Yao reached an old-looking fort. It looked inhabitable, but if witches could live there…

Bella and Yao sat in silence throughout the ride to the witch's lair. However, at one point, Yao moved to bury his face into Bella's shoulder, much to her surprise. She supposed he must be afraid of what was going to happen, and she gently ran her hands up and down his back, comforting him.

The door to the carriage opened. "Come," ordered Natalia.

Bella gave Natalia a defiant gaze, as Yao stared blankly at the witch.

"I said, come," repeated Natalia as she tugged on the chain binding Bella and Yao together.

Hesitantly, Bella made her move to exit the carriage together with Yao. They entered the lair together, still bound to one another by the magical chain.

"Oh, it's the star!" exclaimed another witch who was impatiently waiting in the lair.

"Yes, Irina," said Natalia as she entered smugly behind Bella and Yao.

"And who else?" asked Sesel as she glanced curiously at Bella.

Natalia shrugged. "A slave for us. I picked her up when I destroyed another witch," she explained. "It will be nice to have someone to help mop up when we've finished with the star."

"Good work, sister!" said Sesel gleefully.

Natalia dislodged Bella from Yao by breaking the magical chain. She then pushed Bella aside roughly and took Yao up a flight of stairs to a table where they would cut his heart out.

Yao glumly followed Natalia as she led him up the stairs. He had resigned to his fate while he was in the carriage on the way to the witches' lair. Since he had no reason for existing any longer, as he was a fallen star that couldn't get back home to the sky and Arthur didn't really love him, he would rather die anyway. Yao only hoped that it would be a painless and quick affair.

* * *

Arthur had found the witch's lair and was now slinking outside, trying to peek in. He saw not one, but three witches, as well as a woman he didn't know inside. He saw Natalia lead Yao up the stairs – to kill him, he supposed.

Arthur was going to barge in, when he felt the blade of a sword at his throat. He glanced to his side and came face to face with another blonde-haired, green-eyed man. However, he had a no nonsense look about him.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" the man growled.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Arthur serenely.

The man glowered at Arthur. "I'm Vash, the only surviving prince of the royal bloodline of Stormhold. I am here to restore the ruby and inherit the throne," he boasted.

"Vash?" Arthur queried. "I knew your brother, Tim."

"I know he is dead, and unless you wish to meet him in the afterlife, I suggest you tell me what you are doing here."

Arthur glanced down at where he held a dagger to Vash's stomach and was ready to stab the prince should he make any wrong moves. Vash's eyes followed Arthur's gaze and realised that they were both on the same level. Grudgingly, Vash sheathed his sword, and Arthur pocketed his dagger.

Vash turned back to peeking into the window. "There are four of them," he commented.

Arthur shook his head. "I think there are three. The fourth one doesn't look like any of them."

"Do as I say, and we may stand a chance," Vash hissed at Arthur. "Well then, let's go."

Vash charged in, followed by Arthur. Vash grabbed the woman nearest to the exit and brought her to the ground by her throat. However, he stopped when he realised who it was that he was manhandling. "Bella?" he asked in shock.

"Vash!" gasped Bella as she struggled to catch her breath.

The witches turned around when they heard the commotion. They had strapped Yao to the table and were preparing the various blades to cut his heart out. Natalia's eyes narrowed. "Go finish him off," she ordered Sesel.

Immediately, Sesel flew over to where Vash was and engaged in a duel with him. It was a vicious duel, with Vash battling for his life with his sword and Sesel trying to kill him with her magic.

Bella got up and pulled Arthur to a corner. "Arthur!" she cried. Bella made Arthur crouch down, as she herself squatted down. "Arthur! I'm… I'm your mother!" she told him.

Arthur stared at Bella in astonishment. His mother was more beautiful than he'd ever imagined her to be.

Their attention was shifted when both Sesel and Vash collapsed. Both of them had been stabbed by each other, and were lying dead on the ground.

"Arthur," Bella said as she brought Arthur's face in her hands. "Be the man that I know you to be." She kissed Arthur on the forehead.

With wide eyes, Arthur nodded. However, he wasn't sure what to do at that point – how did one get rid of witches? Arthur told his mother, "Get out of here first. Wait outside."

Bella glanced hesitantly at the top of the stairs where Yao lay. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go!" breathed Arthur.

As soon as Bella was outside, Arthur stood up from his hiding place.

Natalia had raised the knife and was just going to plunge it into Yao's chest. Yao had his eyes closed tightly in anticipation for the pain that came along with having your chest cut open. When a while had passed and he didn't feel anything, Yao opened an eye and realised that Natalia had put down the knife. He glanced over to where Natalia had directed her furious gaze on. And when he saw what Natalia saw, he glowed in happiness. "Arthur!" Yao cried.

Arthur was walking towards the two remaining witches.

"Go," Natalia ordered Irina.

As Irina flew towards him, Arthur crashed his sword against the bars of the cage keeping the various animals for sacrifice, effectively releasing them. The animals hungrily ran out of the cage and towards Irina, leaping on her and devouring her flesh. Irina screamed as they consumed her.

Arthur tried not to vomit as he eyed the carnage. After the animals were satisfied with their meal, they escaped outside, never to be seen again.

Arthur quickly turned his attention back to Natalia, who was now glaring daggers at him.

Natalia leapt from her spot on top of the stairs down to the bottom of the stairs. She tried to curse Arthur, but her curse bounced off the young man.

Arthur smugly brought out the snowdrop.

Natalia glared at Arthur. Nevertheless, she levitated various objects towards Arthur, making them crash on him. Arthur had to dodge and duck the items to save his life.

Arthur caught sight of a chain of a chandelier and grabbed onto it. Just as a large vase swung towards him, Arthur lifted himself off the ground and swung himself over to the top of the stairs where Yao lay.

Quickly, Arthur cut Yao lose as Natalia rushed up the stairs to stop them.

"You came, aru!" Yao gasped.

"Of course I did," Arthur replied with a gentle smile as he helped Yao to stand up.

However, Natalia was too fast for them. She reached the top of the stairs just as Yao stood up and was approaching Arthur and Yao threateningly.

"Hold on tight to me," Arthur whispered to Yao.

Yao tightened his grip on Arthur's body.

Arthur grabbed the chandelier's chain once again, and swung them down. They were just about to run towards the door, when it slammed close on them, effectively locking them in.

Natalia cackled and made her way down the stairs. "You are now locked in," she told them.

Arthur glared at Natalia boldly. He took a step in between Natalia and Yao.

Natalia smiled evilly at Arthur and Yao as she approached them. "I owe you my thanks, boy. What use was his heart to me when it was broken? Now that you've come, his heart is whole again," she explained. "And both my sisters are dead – now I can have his heart all for myself!"

"Arthur," Yao said quietly as he turned Arthur around. "Hold me tight and close your eyes, aru."

Arthur frowned at Yao. "What? Why?"

Yao smiled softly in return. "Just do it."

Arthur hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yao and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel Yao's warmth radiating into him as he brought the tiny star closer to his body. Yao circled his arms around Arthur's shoulders in return.

"What do stars do?" Yao whispered into Arthur's ear with a smile. "They shine, aru."

Yao began glowing brighter and brighter, until he was so bright that the light was blinding. Natalia, who was slowly approaching Arthur and Yao, was overcome by the bright light. She stopped in confusion, before exploding into tiny pieces.

When the light emanating from Yao's body had finally dimmed, Arthur opened his eyes and stared at Yao in amazement. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

Yao blushed lightly. "I couldn't have done that without you. No star can shine that brightly with a broken heart, aru," he explained. "I thought I'd lost you, aru. But you came back to save me."

"Of course I did. I love you," Arthur said.

Yao smiled lovingly in reply. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Yao headed out where he was greeted by Bella with a tearful hug. However, something caught Arthur's eye and he bent down to pick it up. It was the pendant that had fallen from Yao's wrist.

As Arthur made his way over to where his mother and Yao were, the pendant transformed from a white colour to a ruby red colour.

Bella caught sight of the pendant and recognised it immediately as her father's. "The last surviving male heir of the Stormhold bloodline," she murmured. "It's you, Arthur. You're the new king of Stormhold," Bella told Arthur with a big smile.

"Me?" Arthur was flabbergasted. "A king?"

"You'll make a fine king, aru," Yao told him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You'll rule with me?" Arthur turned to look at Yao.

Yao looked thoughtful. No matter how much he wanted to go back home and join his brothers and sisters in the sky, he loved Arthur dearly and could not bear to be separated from him. "Definitely," Yao said.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later, Arthur's coronation was held in the palace. Since Stormhold was without a king for almost three weeks already, they were very eager to crown the new king. Almost everyone from the kingdom of Stormhold as well as the village of Wall was invited to witness this event. Especially since now the barrier between Stormhold and Wall had been blurred with the resignation of the guard…

As the ceremony started, Arthur turned to his father, who was seated next to his mother at the side of the stage. They looked at peace and were happy to be beside one another once again.

Mathias gave his son a thumbs-up sign.

Arthur beamed back at his father. He turned towards Yao, who was seated next to him. He took Yao's hand and kissed it gently.

Yao gazed at Arthur and gave him an encouraging smile.

Bella got up from her seat and approached Arthur and Yao. She gave them a small box. "My gift to you both," she said softly.

Yao took the box and opened it. Inside was a fresh Babylon candle. He showed the candle to Arthur and grinned. Arthur grinned back.

"Thank you," said Yao to Bella.

Then the ceremony took place. The archbishop of Stormhold officiated the ceremony, and placed the crown on Arthur's head as he knelt and accepted his responsibilities.

After the coronation was a banquet to celebrate the new king. That night, Stormhold partied like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Throughout his reign, Arthur was a fine and just king. And all of Stormhold revered him greatly.

As for Arthur and Yao's family, they adopted a lovely child – his name was Hong Kong. He was like Yao in every way possible and Arthur adored him to no end.

"Hong Kong!" Yao called. "It's time for bed, aru!"

Hong Kong came running excitedly into his father's arms. "Can you tell me the story of the pretty little calf* again?"

"Again?" Yao asked as he took his son's hand and led him to his bedroom. "Don't you get sick of that story, aru?"

"No!" Hong Kong shook his head. "The story goes to show that bad deeds are always penalised, but kind-heartedness can save them in the end."

"And you like things like that?"

"Well, the part about the kind-heartedness I like," Hong Kong replied bashfully.

"He's just like you," whispered Arthur into his lover's ear as he encircled his arms around the star.

Yao glared playfully at Arthur, as he signalled for Hong Kong to get into bed first. "And that's a good thing, aru?"

"Of course!" Arthur exclaimed and kissed Yao lightly on the lips. "You are the loveliest, gentlest, most loving…"

Yao was blushing by then. "Okay, okay!" he exclaimed immediately, effectively cutting Arthur off. "That's enough, aru!"

Arthur merely grinned at Yao.

"Why don't you go to bed first, aru?" Yao asked Arthur. "I'll be there as soon as I tell Hong Kong about the pretty little calf."

"Okay," Arthur nodded. "Don't be too long, though – I have something special planned for tonight!" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Yao rolled his eyes. "Okay," he replied.

* * *

Arthur and Yao ruled for 80 years. But no mortal man can live forever, except he who possesses the heart of a star. And Yao had completely given his heart to Arthur.

When Hong Kong had grown up and had inherited the throne of Stormhold and even had children of his own, Arthur and Yao decided that it was the right time to light the Babylon candle.

Arthur and Yao held hands as Yao lit the Babylon candle and thought of his home, the sky. They were instantly transported to the sky.

And they still live happily ever after twinkling in the sky.

* Read about the pretty little calf story here (.org/wiki/The_Pretty_Little_Calf)


End file.
